barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
2019: All Items
These are all Barbie items released in 2019. Playline Dolls Cookie Swirl Dreamhouse Adventures * Barbie Travel Mermaid #GGG58 * Teresa Travel Mermaid #GGG58 Dreamtopia * Barbie Dreamtopia Mermaid #GGC09 * Barbie Surprise Mermaid Reveals- Chelsea size Fashionistas Miscellaneous Dolls * Barbie Travel Gift Set * Barbie Sparkle Hair- 2 varieties * Budget line- 3 dolls in striped dresses * Barbie Birthday Wishes #FXC76 * Barbie Birthday Wishes #FXC78 * Barbie Birthday Wishes #FXC77 * Barbie Fairy #FWK85- 2 varieties * Barbie Dream Careers * Barbie Play and Wash Pets * Barbie Ultimate Curls- 2 varieties * Barbie loves Pets #FPR48- (Europe and South America only) * Barbie Rock Star #GDJ34 * Barbie Judge #FXP42 * Barbie Judge #FXP43 * Barbie Judge #FXP44 * Barbie Judge #FXP45 * Toy Story 4 Barbie #GFL78 * 2019 Holiday Barbie #FXF01 * 2019 Holiday Barbie #FXF02 * 2019 Holiday Barbie #FXF03 * Barbie Holiday Playline Dolls * Barbie And Chelsea Gelato Cafe Playset * Barbie and Ken Farm Playset * Additional farm sets * Barbie Surprise Careers National Geographic *Barbie Polar Marine Biologist Doll (GDM45) *Barbie Photojournalist Doll (GDM46) *Barbie Astrophysicist Doll (GDM47) *Barbie Wildlife Conservationist Doll (GDM48) *Barbie Entomologist Doll and Playset (GDM49) Pink Passport * Barbie Pink Passport Winter Gift Set #FDR56 * Barbie Pink Passport Winter Sports Made To Move #FDR57 You Can Be Anything * Barbie Teacher #GJC23 * Barbie Teacher #GDJ35 * Barbie Nurse #GHW34- 2 varieties * Barbie Lifeguard * Barbie Ice Skater Skipper Babysitters Inc. * Skipper Babysitters Inc Nursery Team Stacie * Team Stacie Gaming Doll Playset #GBK55 * Team Stacie Doll and Music Playset #GBK56 * Team Stacie Doll & Art Class Playset #GBK57 * Team Stacie Doll and Science Playset #GBK58 * Team Stacie Doll & Chelsea Soccer Playset #GBK60 * Team Stacie Doll & Chelsea Soccer Playset #GBK60 Chelsea, Dolls Only * Chelsea Club- 5 varieties General Signature Dolls * Barbie "Mattel 75^ Anniversary" Repro GHT46 * Barbie Dia de los Muertos * Inspiring Women- Sally Ride #FXD77 * Inspiring Women- Rosa Parks #FXD76 * Star Wars Princess Leia Barbie #GHT78 * Star Wars R2-D2 Barbie #GHT79 * Star Wars Darth Vader Barbie #GHT80 * Marvel X-Men Dolls * Barbie x David Bowie #FXD84 * Barbie Black and White Forever Doll (#FXF25) * The MET Gala Moschino Barbie® Doll, African American * The MET Gala Moschino Barbie® Doll, Caucasian * Keith Haring X Barbie #FXD87 * Barbie 1960s Busy Gal #FXF26 (repro) * Barbie Graduation Day #FXC75 * Barbie Mythical Muse Mermaid Enchantress #FXD51 * Italian singer Elisa is one of the new Shero Barbie 2019 Pink Label Black Label Anniversary Dolls * Barbie 60th Anniversary Doll (FXC79) * Barbie 60th Anniversary Doll (FXD88) BMR1959 *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT91) *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT92) *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT93) *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT94) *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT95) *Barbie BMR1959 Doll (GHT96) General Signature Dolls * Barbie Styled by Chriselle Lim #GHL77 * Barbie Styled by Chriselle Lim #GHL78 Gold Label * Barbie Silkstone Best in Black GHT43 Platinum Label Clothing Branded Clothing Other Clothing * General fashion packs * Holiday fashion packs Ken Playsets Houses * Barbie House with Doll $44.99 * Barbie Malibu House $99.99 Other * Barbie Cake Decorating Playset- 2 varieties * Barbie Fashionistas Ultimate Closet #GBK12 * Barbie® Ultimate Closet $14.99 Accessories Furniture Vehicles * Barbie DreamCamper $89.99 * Barbie Scooter * Barbie Club Chelsea Camper and Accessories * Barbie Girls Road Trip * Barbie Doll & Convertible Vehicle #FPR58 * Sweet Orchard Farm Truck Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Barbie Merchandise By Year